


Picking Up Broken Pieces

by LauvlyTender



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauvlyTender/pseuds/LauvlyTender
Summary: Felix was never one to have any sort of luck on his side. Well except for bad luck. Even before he was given his miraculous.Marinette on the other hand was the symbol of luck. Considering her clumsiness, things still worked out for the best.But of course, one day can make your whole life flip in an instant.





	Picking Up Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Err... Still working on my writing techniques. I'd appreciate feedback!

“I-I can’t do this anymore.” Adrien had his back facing the crying, noirette girl and sighed.

“Adrien please. Don’t do this. I love you.”

Adrien clenched his fist and looked to the mess of a girl that was now in front of him, “Stop it Marinette. I’m done. I-I don’t want to be with you. I don’t love you anymore.”

Marinette choked on a sob but managed to mouth her words, holding onto one of his arms, “Please…”

The blonde, green eyed boy shook his head and pulled his arm out of the girl’s grip, “Goodbye Marinette.”

Marinette fell to her knees as he walked away and held her face in her hands, crying loudly.

“What did I do to deserve this...?”

\----------------------------------

Felix sighed as he ran across the rooftops of late night Paris in his super alter ego form. He never took Bridgette as the girl to run off with another boy that wasn’t him. The girl had been so obsessed with him since high school. It was only recently that her behavior had changed from a loving girlfriend to a secretive one. Staying out late, putting a lock on her phone, hiding her text when he was around and lying to him non-stop.

“Who’s Adrien?”

“Who?” Bridgette gulped a hard lump in her throat.

“Adrien. He pops up on your phone a lot.” Felix crossed his arms.

“H-He’s just a friend.”

Felix growled at the memory of the conversation. Why didn’t he see it before? All the signs, and red flags of cheating were there. The black cat was too lost in thought as he jumped across rooftop to rooftop, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. He landed on one of the railings but lost his footing, causing him to fall forward, tumbling and breaking a chair that was thankfully empty.

Felix groaned in frustration, “Just great.”

“Chat Noir?” The green eyed black cat looked to opened trap door where the voice was coming from. The girl looked at him with a baffled expression, “W-What are you doing here?”

“Sorry if I woke you and about your chair. I guess I was too lost in thought.” The girl smiled and climbed up to the balcony, helping the super hero up.

“I've been meaning to throw out that old thing and I can’t sleep so no harm done.”

Chat looked to the girl and slightly widened his eyes. This girl looked just like his now ex-girlfriend except her face was a little more oval than circle, no loose strain of hair on top of her head, freckles, and her eyes definitely had more of a sparkle to them. But they were puffy. As if she had been crying the whole night. “A-Are you okay?”

Marinette jumped abit to his question and bit her lip before speaking, “Y-Yeah! I’m fine. J-Just had too much coffee earlier I guess.”

Felix frowned, “You’re lying.”

The noirette looked to the ground. Her partner could always tell when someone was lying, especially her alter ego. “M-My boyfriend broke up with me today.” The girl sniffed as her eyes began to tear up, “I-It wasn’t exactly an easy break up either.”

“Oh.” Chat gulped, “I’m sorry.”

“For?”

The black cat moved his hand to his neck and rubbed it nervously, “Uhh.” It was clear that he wasn’t good at this whole comforting thing. This much she knew already. “W-Well, you seem like a nice girl so I’m sure it was his loss.”

Marinette giggled softly at her partners attempt to make her feel better then sighed, “Doesn’t make the pain hurt any less but I appreciate the words, Chaton.”

Felix gulped and hid a blush over his mask, “Chaton?”

Marinette tensed up as she looked at Chat. She had completely forgotten that she was Marinette, not Ladybug. “I-Uh-Well you are a cat right? I-It only makes sense to uh-call you that! U-Unless you don’t want me to of course. I know we just met.”

Chat chuckled at the flustered girl and shook his head, “It’s fine. You just caught me off guard. Only Ladybug calls me that so it was weird hearing from someone else.”

“R-Right. I’ve heard her call you that a couple times so I guess it just caught on. Sorry.” The girl moved one of her hands to her pigtails and nervously played with her hair.

Felix cleared his throat to hide a blush on his cheeks. Why in the world did he find this girl so attractive? He only just met her. Yet something about her scream familiarity to him as well. It wasn’t like him at all to take pity or feel sympathy for someone else. He wasn’t even thinking as words began to spill out from his mouth, “Tell you what, you can call me whatever you’d like if you allow me to visit you whenever I want.”

Marinette widen her eyes, “W-Why would you want to do that?”

Chat shrugged, “Because I feel like it. Besides, a little company at a time like this wouldn’t be too bad right?” Although Felix usually would shut himself out because of his problems, this girl didn't seem too bad to spend his time with.

The blue-haired girl nodded her head, looking to the side, “Y-Yeah…”

“So?”

Marinette looked back to Chat and smiled, “It’s a deal, Chaton.”

Felix smiled to the girl, “Great. I’ll see you tomorrow…”

“Marinette.”

“Marinette…” A name he would have remembered if he had met her before. Chat held one of her hands into his and kiss the back of it softly, “Try to get some rest.”

The dark haired girl blushed fiercely and nodded, “G-Goodnight Chat.”

“Goodnight M’Lady.” Chat jumped onto the rails and saluted her with two fingers then jumped into the night.

_______________________________________________

"No. No. No. No." Marinette ran across the street, rushing towards the school as she heard the first bell ring. "So late. So so very late!"

"Marinette! Slow down!" Tikki whispered loudly before hiding in her purse again.

"I can't! I'm gonna be-Oof!" Luck was just not on her side today. The girl's clumsiness had yet again taken over as she stumbled, knocking over another body, making them both fall to the floor. "Mmph." Marinette groaned softly before realizing the squirming body beneath her. She opened her eyes slightly and raised her eyebrow slightly to the widen green eyes. It only took her a moment to join his expression before she realized that her lips were pratically touching his. The girl squeal as she pushed herself up and blushed fiercly. "OhmygoshImsosorry." The bluenette girl covered her cheeks as she continued to apologize.

The green eyed young man chuckled and sat himself up, "You could've at least taken me out to dinner first."

"I-It was an accident! I-I swear!" Marinette groaned, feeling even more flustered.

The boy got up and walked to the blushing girl, "Relax." Marinette looked up to him, "I was just teasing." He held his hand out to her and helped her stand up as she quickly took a hold of it. "Marinette right?"

"H-How did you know my na-"

"I've seen the news articles online..."

"O-Oh." Marinette bit her lip and turned away from his gaze.

"I'm sorry about your-uhm..."

"Ex? I-It's okay. Sorry about yours..." Of course she didn't peg her cousin to cheat on one famous model with another, who just had to be her Adrien. Urr... Not her Adrien anymore. She turned to face forward only to see him looking away this time. 

"Not your fault." The boy cleared his throat then looked towards her, "Well I should probably get to class. I'm kinda late already."

"O-Oh yeah. M-Me too." The boy smiled and began to walk to his class.

Marinette bit her lip, looking to his direction, "W-Wait!"

The boy stopped and turned partially, looking towards her, "Yes?"

The noirette girl twiddled with her thumbs as she held her hands together and gulped, looking into the boy's green eyes, "U-Uhm, did you maybe want to get a coffee or something after school today? O-Of course as friends. I mean, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to... You know...?"

The blonde boy chuckled slightly and smiled at the stuttering mess of a girl, "Sure. That sounds nice."

The girl smiled brightly, "Awesome. I'll see you after school then..."

"Felix."

Marinette nodded and kept her bright smile. Felix continued to his class as Marinette walked up the stairs to hers. "Felix!" The boy looked up to the stairs as the bluenette girl called out to him. "You have a nice smile. You should do it more often instead of that stern, boring look."

Felix blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "I-I don't have a boring look."

Marinette giggled, "You're kinda cute when you get flustered."

The green eyed boy crossed his arms and turned his head away from her gaze, "Go to class before you get in trouble."

"Oh crap. Bye Felix!" The girl waved him off and hurried to class.

"Ooh. A new lover already?" Plagg popped out of his vest with a teasing tone to his voice.

"Don't be ridiculous Plagg. She's just a friend...for now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obessed with Felinette so just a warning. That's all I am writing at the moment. I honestly need more Felinette to read :( I think I've read almost all of them already. Oy.


End file.
